La jeune femme qui attendait
by BeLIEve3
Summary: Elle attend désespérément le retour de celui qu'elle a toujours aimé. Va-t-elle perdre patience ?Finira-t-il par revenir ?


Auteur : BeLIEve3, c'est-à-dire moi-même ^^

Titre : La Jeune Femme qui Attendait

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers dont je me suis inspirée sont tirés du manga Naruto. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

En espérant que vous aimerez :)

Etendue sur le sol, l'herbe la caresse tendrement. Les rayons de soleil, audacieux, parcourent sa peau délicieusement pâle. Le vent l'effleure doucement. Un léger sourire nait de sa bouche lorsque, au loin, elle perçoit le clapotis de l'eau et les rires d'enfants.

Elle Attend

Les yeux clos pour mieux savourer cet instant, elle semble paisible. Mais on ne trompe pas la Nature. Celle-ci loin d'être aveugle, voit que son adorable sourire renferme une tristesse des plus grandes. Elle voit, sous ses traits détendus, la marque indélébile d'un passé douloureux. Elle voit, derrière ses yeux aux éclats rieurs et à la beauté infinie, la détresse cachée de la jeune femme. La Nature, émue par tant de pureté et de force, la berce gentiment.

Elle Attend

Le cœur quelque peu apaisé par ce moment, elle se laisse aller à ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappelle la douceur. _Son_ visage délicat aux traits fins et élégants _son_ sourire si beau et parfois si exaspérant ! - elle rit intérieurement à cette pensée- _Sa_ voix, tantôt charmeuse, tantôt espiègle. _Ses_ mains sur sapeau.

Elle se rappelle l'indifférence. Celle dont_ il_ faisait toujours preuve. _Ses_ nombreuses expressions impassibles._ Son_ attitude froide et déstabilisante._ Il_ affichait le même air lorsqu'_il _lui parlait –les rares fois où _il_ le faisait- que lorsqu'_il _se souillait les mains en mission.

Elle se rappelle la violence. _Son_ allure tapageuse sous laquelle se cachaient _ses_ pulsion vengeresses _son_ regard haineux qui lui glaçait le sang ; _ses_ gestes meurtriers

Elle Attend

Tout lui revient par bribes : leur rencontre à l'académie les nombreux efforts qu'elle a fait pour lui plaire (qui n'ont hélas pas aboutit) ; la marque la désertion, ce traitre jour où le nous et devenu lui et elle la tentative désespérée de le retenir la promesse. Les années qui passent le manque les regrets qui la ronge le sentiment d'impuissance les retrouvailles tant attendues…

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accélère.

L'indifférence –encore- Les liens brisés La descente aux enfers de son ancien coéquipier les mains sur son cou, l'étouffant, _les siennes_ ; Les pleurs, les pleurs, les pleurs.

_« T'es lourde Sakura » _

Elle _l_'attendait, elle _l_'attend et elle _l_'attendra toujours.

Parce que malgré la douleur qu'il lui a infligée, autant physique que morale, malgré que ses mains soient rougies par le sang, elle veut avancer près de lui, sa main pure dans la sienne tachée. Elle continue de croire en lui, en l'humanité qui selon elle, est encore enfouie dans les profondeurs de son âme perdue. Elle sait que, sous son masque de haine, se trouve un jeune homme victime de sa solitude et de son passé qui mérite d'être sauvé. Et c'est bien ce qu'elle compte faire, le sauver. Alors oui elle l'attend. Aussi pitoyable et désespéré que cela puisse paraître, elle est prête à passer sa vie à patienter. Les jours, les mois, les années passent, mais elle est toujours là, à l'attendre non loin des poteaux où jadis, ils étaient devenus l'équipe 7.

Elle Attend

Autour d'elle, les rires d'enfants s'éteignent progressivement. La lumière du jour décline, elle n'a pas vu le temps passé. Silencieusement, elle se relève. Il est temps qu'elle rentre chez elle mais demain elle sera là à regarder l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sent pas l'ombre qui la suit. De plus en plus proche, la présence dangereuse observe cette jeune fille devenue femme avec une détermination déconcertante.

Doucement, la silhouette glisse ses bras fort autour de sa taille. La Rose aurait du crier, mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle l'a reconnu. C'est lui. Il est si proche qu'elle entend sa respiration. Plus déconcertant, elle sent sont torse musclé collé à son dos. Il dépose un baiser sur son cou avec une tendresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et lui murmure, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres :

« Je suis rentré »

Elle a finit d'Attendre.

The end.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà c'était ma toute première fic (fallait bien que je me lance un jour ! :P). J'espère que ça vous à plu ce serait cool de me donner vos avis, positifs comme négatifs ^^


End file.
